falling like RAIN -Yunjae- Vers
by runashine88
Summary: "hey, kenapa kau menangis di tempat seperti ini" / 'sungguh senyuman yang indah' batin Yunho. / "nama ku joongie, kim Jaejoong,"/"Jae.. Boojae... ?" / "kaauu,, kau kah itu Yuun ?"/ -YUNJAE- Warning M rated, GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,OOC,OC, bahasa Frontal.  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,  
"**YANG GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA OUT AJA, OK !"**

rated: M

genre: Drama, Romance (maybe) & other.

~ Yunho POV

"huuaaa,, melelah kan juga pemotretan hari ini,, tak ku sangka ternyata banyak juga fans-fans ku di Jepang,," gumamku saat Aku melewati barisan pertokoan di paling terkenal di Negeri ini.

Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-bertanya apa yang Aku lakukan sekarang, klo kalian bertanya seperti itu jawabanku hanya 1, melepas lelah.

Ya, Aku ingin melepas lelah ku sekarang, rutinitas ku sebagai model cukup menguras tenaga dan otak ku tentunya. Ah, aku hapir lupa mengenalkan Diriku,,  
Annyeonghaseo Jeoneun Jung Yunho imnida, Aku adalah seorang model dan penyanyi yang berasal dari negri ku tercinta Korea. Dan sekarang Aku tengah menjalani pemotretan untuk suatu prodak terkenal di negeri yang juga di kenal sebagai Negri Sakura ini.

Hari ini Aku benar-benar penat, hingga Aku putuskan untuk kabur dari manager ku dan keluar dari hotel tempat ku menginap lalu pergi ke tempat ini. Aku tak tau persis aku di mana, tapi sepertinya ini adalah tempat orang-orang untuk melepas penat.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku setapak demi setapak, menikmati dingin nya hembusan angin malam, sepertinya kota ini tak pernah tidur. Ku lihat jam di tangan ku sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam waktu di jepang, tapi di sini masih tampak seperti baru menjelang petang banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang, tunggu pasangan ?  
ya mereka semua berpasangan dan di antara mereka ada yang memasuki sebuah ruangan,, aku penasaran akhirnya aku ikuti mereka. Ternyata mereka menuju sebuah Bar,

"kenapa aku menuju tempat seperti ini ? tapi tak ada salah nya juga aku sedikit minum, 1 atau 2 gelas takan membuat ku mabuk" pikir ku saat menuju sebuah meja di mana ada seotang bartendder di sana.

"mau minum apa tuan ?" tanya bar tender tersebut  
"Apa saja"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Selagi menunggu pesananku datang, aku melihat ke sekeliling,

"hah, tempat macam apa ini ? kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke tempat ginian sih,, DAMN !"

Umpat ku dalam hati  
"ini minuman nya" suara bartender i tu meng hentikan umpatan ku  
"trimakasih"

Kembali aku perhatikan orng2 yang ada di sekelilingku,,  
"ini benar benar tempat terkutuk" kembali aku membatin

Bagai mana aku tidak menyebutnya sebagai tempat yang terkutuk, masing2 mereka tengah asik saling bercumbu dengan pasangan nya masing2. Ah, bukan hanya itu, di meja ujung sana pun aku dapat melihat seorang namja yang tengah making-out dengan yeoja yang ada di depan nya. Sepertinya kilauan cahaya lampu warna warni dan dentuman musik yang terdengar begitu keras pun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"hahh,, benar2, ini memang tempat yang laknat,, membuat tubuh ku panas melihat ya" tunggu ? panas ?  
apa aku tidak salah ? ya sepertinya memang begitu entah karena situasi di sini sekarang atau karena minuman yang ku minum ini, tubuh ku terasa panas, dan ah,, sepertinya celanaku pun terasa semakin sesak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ?  
"shit, ternyata bartender ini malah memberiku minuman yang menaikan libodo" umpat ku dalam hati.

Aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat di seluruh ruangan ini sepertinya tidak cocok dengan ku. Akhirnya ku putuskan tuk pulang saja, dari pada terjadi hal-hal yang tak ku harapkan nantinya.

Aku pun melankah kan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar, namun tiba2 hujan turun dengan begitu lebat nya.

"sial, mana gak bawa payung lagi,," sesal ku pada diriku sendiri

Kembali ku menyusuri jalan yang telah aku lewati sebelum nya. Saat aku tengah berusaha memenangkan piikiran ku setelah keluar dari tempat yang membuat ku hampir kehilangan kendali ku ini, aku mendengar sebuah isakan dari sebuah lorong gelap di antara sorot lampu kota yang bersinar.

Karna penasaran aku pun mendekat ke arahnya, mencari yau apa yang tengah terjadi.

Aku kaget begitu melihat ada seorang wanita yang mungkin usianya tak terlalu jauh dariku, tengah terisak di tengah hujan lebat, dengan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak,, sobek di sana sini, dan sepertinya dia habisa di pukuli. Itu terlihat dari banyak nya luka lebam yang ada pada kaki dan tangan nya.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis di tempat seperti ini" tanya ku dengan lembut aku tak mau membuatnya merasa takut dengan kehadiran ku.

~Yunho POV end

~Jaejoong POV

Kini aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku, aku sudah tak berharga lagi. Aku tak layak hidup di dunia ini, mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mati, dari pada aku hidup dengan terus menerus melakukan pekerjaan NISTA ini. Aku lelah, aku lelah harus terus menerus memasang senyuman manis, merayu-rayu dan dan memberikan tawa renyah PALSU untuk setiap klien ku. Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah muak, aku tak snggup lagi. Hati kecil ku berteriak, ingin rasanya aku lari dan meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di sini. Keputusan ku sudah bulat, aku harus pergi dari sini. Baru saja aku hendak beranjak dari tempat ku berpijak, tiba2 seorang pria paruh baya datang, dan memberi senyuman nya padaku,  
"kau masih tetap terihat cantik, manis..." kata pria baruh baya itu  
"cih, aku tak sudi lagi melayanimu...! aku sudah muak dengan semuanya...!" kataku smbil berusaha pergi meninggalkan nya. Namun sayang, belum sempat aku melangkah lebih jauh, tanggan nya mencemngktram pergelangang ku dengan kuat. Aku berusaha berontak, melepas pergelangan tanganku. Namun sial, aku tetap takbisa dan dia dengan paksa memintaku untuk tetap melayaninya,. Dan lagi-lagi dia bermain kasar padaku, memang tak ku harapkan dia akan berlaku lembut padaku, tapi apakah dia pernah berpikir seperti apa rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

Dia menarik pakksa gaun merah yang 15 senti diatas lutut yang ku kenakan, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, bukan hanya itu, ia pun melucuti semua pakaian yang ku kenakan, tetap dengan cara pemaksaan nya.

Aku hanya bisa memohon padanya unuk tak melakukan hal-hal itu lagi, aku tak sanggup kalau harus menerima perlakuan kasar darinya, "aku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi tuan, aku tak sanggup," pintaku pada pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun itu,

"maaf sayang, ibumu memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak kepada ku dan ayah mu membayarnya dengan tubuh manis mu ini, jadi mau tak mau kau harus melayani ku dengan baik, mengerti ?" ucapnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram rahangku dan dengan seduktif dia menjilati seluruh wajahku.

Menjijikan memang tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat ? ia pun melanjutkanperbuatan nya ke tahap yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang pernah ku alami, benar permainan kasar yang aku terima, 1, 2, dan 3 jam ber lalu ia pun menyelesai kan nya dan aku yang sudah tak berdaya di tinggal nya begitu saja tanpa rasa kemanusian.

Kurasakan sakit di seluruh tubuh ku, terutama pada bagian bawah pinggang ku, terasa perih dang ngilu masih menjalar di seluruh tubuh ku. Ku putuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini. Tak ingin lagi rasanya aku bertemu orang macam dia, bahkan dia tak layak di sebut manusia. Di anggap binatang pun sepertinya ia terlalu menjijikan. Aku berjalan cukup jauh sepertinya, kini aku telah sampai padaa sebuahlorong gelap. Aku tak tau aku dimana yang ada di pikiran ku sekarang adalah berlari sejauh mungkin, agar tak lagi di temukan siapa pun yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku saja.

Hujanpun seakan enggan membantuku dalam pelarian ini, bahkan turun semakin deras. Badan ku tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan sekarang, aku putuskan untuk istirahat. Aku terduduk bersandar pada sebuah tembok di lorong gelap yang terabaikan oleh banyak nya orang2 yang berlalu lalang. Dingin, sakit, perih, dan Sampai aku merasa ada seseorang yang datang ke arah ku, tapi pandangan ku kabur, dan aku hanya bisa terisak menahan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sampai akupun tak sadar kan diri.

~Jaejoong POV end

~ Yunho POV

"hey, kenapa kau menangis di tempat seperti ini" tanya ku dengan lembut aku tak mau membuatnya merasa takut dengan kehadiran ku.

"hey, bisa kah kau jawab pertanyaan ku ?" dia tak menjawab ku sama sekali, saat ku coba melihat wajah nya, seketika itu juga dia menjatuhkan diri, ehm, lebih tepatnya pingsan, aku tak yakin dia bisa bertahan dalam deras nya hujan yang sekarang turun dan sepertinya takan berhenti sampai esok hari. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membawanya ke hotel tempat ku menginap. Mengenai managerku, ah terserah lah dia mau berkata apa, aku masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, tak mungkin kan aku tinggalkan wanita yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Sesampai nya di hotel, aku masuk dengan kunci yang ku bawa sendiri, sehingga hyung manager tak tau kalau aku pergi dan aku pulang pun sepertinya dia tak tau. Ku rebah kan wanita ini di kamar ku, ku pandangi ia beberapa waktu, wajah nya cantik, hidung dan mata yang proporsional, tubuhnya yang tak bisa di bilang biasa2 saja, dan dia juga mengenakan sebuah kalung berlian berwarna biru yang tetntu saja menambah keanggunan nya.

Dengan susah payah ku menelan ludah ku sendiri, melihatnya kini dengan busana yang ketat dan basah tentunya oh, jangan lupa, sobekean di bajunya yang tak mampu menutupi beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya itu.

"kalau dia di biarkan tidur dengan keadaan begini, dia pasti sakit, bajunya terlalu basah dan pasti takan nyaman, melihat luka-luka di tubuh nya itu," aku perpikir sejenak, apa yang harus ku lakukan ya ? kalau aku yang menggan tikan bajunya, ah tidak mungkin aku kan namja, yang benar saja. Lalu kalau bukan aku yang menggantikan, lantas siapa ?

"ah terserah lah apa anggapan dia nantinya, yang penting kesehatan dia dulu sekarang"

Aku pun mulai melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu, tak lupa aku pun sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya, oh god, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, kini ia hanya memakai bra dan cd nya saja. Dan sepertinya celanaku kembali terasa sesak. Akhirnya ku percepat pekerjaan ku menggantikan pakaian wanita ini dan setelah selesai aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menbersihkan badan ku.

~Yunho POV end

~Jaejoong POV

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar aku di bawa oleh seorang pria yang aku sendiri tak tau siapa. Aku di bawanya ke suatu tempat yang sudah bisa ku tebak. Sebuah HOTEL. Aku sempat perfikir yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kejadian yang seperti biasa, dia akan memanfaatkan keadaan ku yang lemah saat ini untuk kepuasan nya. Aku di baringkan di sebuah kamar, dan dia sepertinya memandangi tubuh ku dan tengah berpikir. Apakah ia akan benar-benar menjamah ku. Sesaat kemudia dia mendekat ke arah ku dan melepas semua pakaian ku, aku berusaha berontak dan ingin rasanya aku tendang pria di hadapan ku sekarang.

Namun semua anggapan ku salah, ia justru bermaksud baik untuk mengganti pakaian ku yang sudah tak berbentuk terlebih basah karena terkena hujan.

Aku kak kuasa menahan haru ku saat ia pergi dari hadapan ku entah ia pergi kemana aku tak tau.

"ternyata masih ada orang sebaik dia di dunia yang kejam ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya ? aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Benak ku. Dan aku putuskan untuk tidur setelah itu.

Esok paginya aku terbangun ketika aku mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut di luar, aku tak tau itu siapa tapi sepertinya ini permasalahan nya itu aku, ya karena aku mendengar salah sati mereka menyebut kata 'wanita itu' dan kemungkinan itu aku. Aku keluar berusaha mencari tau siapa yang berada di balik pintu kamar yang ku tempati sekarang.

~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV

"aku tau hyung, aku salah, tapi apa kau tega membiarkan wanita itu sendirian di tengah malam, terlebih lagi saat itu sedang hujan deras, apa kau tega hyung ?" kata ku kepada manager hyung ku.

"tapi kau tak tau asal usulnya, bagai mana kalau wanita itu berniat jahat padamu ? bagaimana kalau dia menjebak mu ? dari tampang nya aku kira dia bukan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik" ucap manager hyung ku dengan nada sinis.

"sudah cukup hyung, aku tau siapa dia, dan aku tau apa yang harus ku laku kan, lebih baik hyung diam saja dan turuti semua kata-kata ku, arraseo ?" kata ku berusaha meyakin kan nya,  
"ne, arra, tapi klau ada apa2 kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya, toh aku sudah memperingatkan mu,"ucap manager hyungku tak mau kalah.

"ne huyng, gomawo sudah memberikan kepecayaan padaku,"

Aku pun hendak masuk ke kamar ku yang semalam di tempati oleh wanita yang ku temukan semalam, namun aku tekejus saat ku buka pintu ternyata dia sudah ada di bali pintu, di hadapan ku lebih tepat nya.  
"kau sudah bangun ?" tanyaku yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh nya  
" kau ingin sarapan, ayo aku sudah memesan nya tadi"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung menarik nya menuju meja makan.

'Sepertinya ia kelaparan' itu yang ada dalam benak ku sekarang, melihat begitu lahap nya ia makan, sampai-sampai aku sendiri lupa dengan sarapan ku sendiri, ku pandangi wajah nya, dia tampak cantik, meskipun tanpa make-up sekarang, ku pandangi bibirnya yang semerah cherry walau tanpa sentuhan lipsstick, tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawah ku, ah, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan.

"kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu ?" tanya ku memecah keheningan setelah sarapan tadi

~Yunho POV end

~NORMAL POV

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, suasana berubah menjadi canggung, hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Akhirnya Yunho lah yang memulai untuk buka suara  
"kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu ?" tanya nya dengan sedikit ragu

"jae... jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong,"

"nama yang cantik, aku, nama ku Jung Yunho, kau boleh memanggil ku U-know atau yunho juga boleh," dengan sebuah senyuman ia menyelesai kan kalimat nya, dan gadis di hadapan nya pun membalas senyuman itu.

'sungguh senyuman yang indah' batin Yunho.

"kau, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi kemarin sampai-sampai aku menemukan mu terisak di surut jalan ?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia ragu, apakah dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada pria asing yang kini berada di hadapan nya?

Tapi di lain sisi dia merasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka, seperti rasa percaya bahwa dia akan melindunginya, dan hal-hal aneh yang membuat nya merasa begitu sangat mempercayainya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun menceritakan semua nya kepada Yunho, pria yang baru di kenal nya itu.

Ia menceritakan asal usul keluarganya dan alasan mengapa kini di tubuh nya terdapat banyak luka.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat iya menceritakan semua itu hingga bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh tak terbendung.

Yunho yang melihat itu merasa bersalah karna memintanya untuk menceritakan semua kejadian itu. Dengan spontan ia memeluk wanita itu dan menyandarkan dia di dadanya. Ia memeluk wanita itu yang terus terisak di dalam dekapan nya.

~normal POV end

~Jaejoong POV

Ada apa dengan ku, apa yang sebenar nya terjadi padaku ? aku yang biasanya selalu menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadi ku, kini dengan tanpa beban menceritakan nya pada orang yang baru saja ku kenal, siapa sebenarnya dia ? mengapa terasa nyama sekali berada di pelukan nya ? terasa hangat dan nyaman, seakan semua ketakutan ku lenyap saat berada di pelukan nya.

~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV

"ssshhhh,, tenang lah, jangan menangis lagi, aku akan memjaga mu mulai saat ini"

What, apa yang baru saja ku katakan ? kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulut ku.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali berada di sisi nya, menjaga dan melindunginya. Perasaan macam apa ini.

Dan aku melihat lagi kalung yang ia kenakan, dan aku tau jawaban atas pertanyaan ku ini. Ku angkat wajah nya perlahan, ku tatap maya onyx milik nya, jelas sekali di sana terlihat ada luka yang mendalam,ku usap air matanya dengan ibu jari ku dan seolah terhipnotis, kian lama jarak di antara kami semakin dekat.

" biarkan aku mengobati luka di hatimu" dan ~CUPP~ sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir cherry milik nya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku degup jantungku semakin keras ku rasakan, seakan aku enggan melepas kecupan ini, dan perlahan lahan berubah menjadi semuah lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Bukan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu, melain sebuah sentuhan lembut dan aku tak yakin tapi bisa di katakan penuh cinta.

Di mulai dengan sebuah lumatan di bibir bawawah nya,dan beralih ke bibir atas nya scara bergantian.

Ku lihat dia sedit terkejut dengan tindakan ku, tapi kini dia terlihat terpejam sambil menikmatinya.

Ciuman itupun berubah semakin panas namun teteap terkesan lembut, tak ada paksaan disana.

"mmhh,,, yu...yunniehh..." desah nya di sela2 ciuman kami

"see...saaakk..." aku mengerti maksud dari perkataan nya dan menghentikan ciuman itu.  
"maaf" hanya kata itu yang dapat aku katakan

Kulihat wajah nya memerah, dan apa aku tak salah lihat ? dia tersenyum ? walaupun sekilas tapi aku dapat melihat nya, dia tersenyum.

~Yunho POV end

~ Jaejoong POV  
Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan tadi ? berciuman dengan nya? Owh tidak,, apa yang kini harus ku lakukan ?

Oke, aku memang seorang yang lebih pantas di bilang pelacur karena aku telah menjual atau lebih tepatnya harga diriku di jual oleh ayah tiriku untuk membayar semua hutang ibu ku, tapi tetap saja aku aku ini wanita, dan seorang yang berciuman dengan orang lain yang baru di kenal nya ? itu lebih murahan dari seorang pelacur bagiku. Dan aku baru saja melakukan nya.  
"kenapa, kau mencium ku ?" tanya ku dengan sedikit takut.

"tentu saja karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada mu dan aku ingin memilikimu dan melinungimu..."

Cukup lama ia terdiam dan melanjutkan kata2 nya "...Lagi..."

Tunggu dia bilang 'Lagi' apa maksud dari perkataan nya tadi ?

"kau tau, 20 tahun lalu, saat aku masih berusia sekitar 10 tahun, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil, di sebuah taman, dia sedang menangis di bawah rintik hujan. Matanya begitu indah, walau saat itu terlihat sembab dan berair, saat aku tanya mengapa ia menangis, dia bilang, kalau hari itu adalah hari kematian appa nya, dan ia sangat merindukan sosok sang eomma di sisinya, saat ku tanya kemana eommanya, dia menjawab eomma nya pergi bersama ajushi-ajushi yang memberinya banyak uang. Dan setelah anak itu menyelesaikan cerita nya ia kembali terisak sambil memegang sebuah kalung berlian berwarna biru yang di berikan oleh sang appa 2 bulan sebelum kematian nya. Ia terus terisak sambil tetap menggenggam kalung itu. Sampai tak terasa hujan mulai reda, dan saat aku hendak mengantarkan nya pulang, ternyata dia terlelap dalam pelukan esokan harinya, aku dengar kalau dia pindah bersama eomma nya ke jepang. Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, suatu hari kelak saat aku sudah dewasa, Aku akan mencarinya lagi dan aku akan melindunginya dan membahagiakan nya."

Aku menangis mendengar ceritanya, dan aku teringat dengan kejadian masalaluku.

:: flash back ON ::

"hikss... hikksss... appaaa.. hikss... eomma..."  
"kenapa kamu menangis ?"

"ap.. appa ku meningg.. hhgaall hiikss hiikkss"  
"lalu eomma mu ?"

"eomma pergi dengan ajushi-ajishi yang memberinya uang,, hiikss.. hiikss"  
"ya sudah, jangan menagis, appa mu pasti tidak suka kalau melihat mu menangis,, sudah ya,,," anak itu pun mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jari kecil nya.  
"eomma jahat,, kenapa eomma pergi saat appa sakit,, eomma jahat,, eomma gak sayang joongi,, eomma juga ga sayang sama appa.."  
"sshhuutt,, gaboleh ngomong kaya gitu,, dia kan eomma mu juga, orang yang melahir kan kamu,"  
dan aku berhaenti menangis saat itu.  
"nama ku joongie, kim Jaejoong, eomma ku orang jepang, dan appa orang korea, dan nama mu ? gimana kalau kamu aku panggil bear, karena kamu seperti boneka beruang ku yang hangat yang selalu ku peluk saat aku sedih"  
"kedengaran nya cukup bagus, yunie bear ok juga. Ya sudah kau boleh memangiil ku dengan sebutan itu."  
"yuniee... aku kedinginan"  
"kemarilah, aku akan menghangat kan mu"

:: flash back END ::

"Jadi kau ?" kata ku dengan kaget  
~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV

"ya, akulah anak kecil yang kau beri nama Bear itu, kenapa reaksi mu kaget seperti itu ? apa kau terkejut melihat ku yang semakin tampan ini ?"

"iishhh,, kau itu,,"

"lalu kenapa ?"

"aku,, hanya saja aku... aku bukan wanita baik-baik, dan aku tak mau menyakitimu,"|  
"aku tau, dan aku tak perduli dengan semua itu, aku akan membahagiakan mu, dengan caraku. Aku mohon,"  
"taa... tapi.."  
"shhuuuttt" ku arah kan jari telunjuk ku ke bibir cherry nya  
"jangan membantah, ini perintah, dan aku tak suka bantahan, arra ?"  
ku lihat ia mengangguk.

TBC/END ?

Cerita ini udah pernah aku publish di FB dengan Cast yang berbeda, dan disini ada beberapa adegan yang aku rubah,,  
Ini sebelumnya adalah project kerja sama aku dan temen ku,,  
dimana dia yang cerita alur singkatnya, aku yang menguraikan nya menjadi sebuah cerita.  
so, masih pantaskah cerita ini utuk di lanjutkan ?


	2. Chapter 2

cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran, OOC, OC, GS, bahasa Frontal.  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,  
"**YANG GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA OUT AJA, OK !"**

rated: M

genre: Drama, Romance (maybe) & other.

|| Previous chap ||

~Yunho POV

"ya, akulah anak kecil yang kau beri nama Bear itu, kenapa reaksi mu kaget seperti itu ? apa kau terkejut melihat ku yang semakin tampan ini ?"

"iishhh,, kau itu,,"

"lalu kenapa ?"

"aku,, hanya saja aku... aku bukan wanita baik-baik, dan aku tak mau menyakitimu,"  
"aku tau, dan aku tak perduli dengan semua itu, aku akan membahagiakan mu, dengan caraku. Aku mohon,"  
"taa... tapi.."  
"shhuuuttt" ku arah kan jari telunjuk ku ke bibir cherry nya  
"jangan membantah, ini perintah, dan aku tak suka bantahan, arra ?"  
ku lihat ia mengangguk.

~||o0o||~

~||o0o||~

~||o0o||~

Chap 2

~Yunho POV

Hari ini matahari tampak bersinar cerah memamerkan cahaya nya, beruntungnya kali ini hujan tak lagi turun dengan deras nya seperti kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu,, hanya tetesan hujan rintik-rintik saja yang kemarin jatuh dan cukup membasahi jalanan kota yang sangat indah ini. Berhubung waktu ku di jepang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, aku putuska untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesai kan urusan Jaejoong dengan lelaki b*j*ng*n itu. Ya aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan semua nya dan membawa dia pergi jauh dari sini.

Ku lihat Joongie masih tertidur nyeyak di balik selimut nya, perlahan ku dekati dia dan duduk di samping tubuh nya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak trusik dengan kedatangan ku.  
ku usap perlahan rambut yang menutupi wajah nya, sambil membisikan beberapa kata  
"hey,, bangun,,, lihat lah matahari sudah tinggi di luar sana.."  
"hhmmmm,,"  
"kau mau temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini ?"  
"ya, aku mau madu terlebih dahulu yun,,,,"  
"ya sudah, bergegas lah mandi,, aku sudah siap kan sarapan mu"  
lalu ku kecup keningnya sekilas dan meninggalkannya meja makan.

Tak ku sangka keadaan nya akan pulih secepat ini. Dan aku lihat dia sudah tak lagi memikirkan beban hidupnya yang selama ini ia pikul. Dan semua harus di akhiri secepat nya.

~Yunho POV end

~Jaejoong POV

"yunn, liat deh,, boneka nya lucu ya,," kata ku dengan semangat saat melewati sebuah toko boneka di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.  
"kamu mau ? klo mau ambil aja,"  
"serius ? maaauuuu,,,"  
"iya chagi,, apa sih yang engga buat kamu,, hahaa"  
"liyat deh boneka beruang nya mirip kamu yaa,," kata ku sambil mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan boneka beruang yang baru ku beli ini,, eh, lebih tepat nya di beliin sama Yunie Bear,, heheee  
"tega bener sih,, nyamain aku sama beruang,," katanya dengan wajah sewot yang di buat-buat  
"hahaaaa,,, kamu lucu deh klo muka nya gitu" ucapku sambil mencubit hidung nya.

Malam itu pun kamu habis kan dengan penuh canda tawa, semua nya begitu indah di mataku, sehingga senyum di bibirku selalu terkembang,, seperti enggan aku lewatkan setiap moment tannpa senyuman.

Trimakasih yun malam ini aku begitu bahagia, untuk sejenak melupakan segala masalah ku dan seluruh kegundahan hatiku. Aku tau hari esok akan datang masalah yang begitu besar, yang kini sudah menantiku.

"Yuunn, aku cape,, lagian udah malem, pulang yukk,,"  
"ya udah,, ayoo..."

Saat kami tengah berjalan menuju halte di ujung jalan, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang mencegat aku dan Yunho. Belum sempat ku lihat siapa mereka, aku merasa dari arah belakang ada yang membekap ku dari belakang, dan seketika itu juga aku kehilangan kesadaran ku dan entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya.  
~Jaejoong POV end

~Normal POV

Saat mereka tengah melangkah menuju sebuah halte bus, tiba2 sekelompok orang menghampiri mereka dan membekap Jaejoong. Dan seketika itu juga ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Yunho yang baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tak ada di belakangnya panic dan mencari ke sekeliling. Matanya menangkap siluet Jaejoong yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan di bawa masuk se sebuah mobil Cadillac, jelas dari mobil yang di kenakan mereka bukan lah orang sembarangan. Belum sempat ia sadar dari lamunan nya saat melihat Jaejoong di bawa pergi dan kini mobilnya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia merasakan seseorang telah memukul bagian perut nya, alhasil ia tumbang karena menerima pukulan yang tiba-tiba. Dan setelah nya tendangan demi tendangan, dan pukulan demi pukulan menghantam tubuhnya tanpa jeda mengakibatkan kesadaran nya di ambang batas.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar Yunho di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat daerah itu. Keadaan nya sangan memprihatinkan, memar di sana sini serta bagian ujung bibir dan pelipis nya mengeluarkan darah.

"ennghhhh... Joongieeehhh..., Jaejoong,,,," itu kata-kata yang keluar saat ia baru sadar kan diri dan managernya lah yang ada di sampingnya.

"yunn, kau sudah sadar ?"

"eenngghhh,,, hyyuuungghhh,,,, Joongiee,, hyung, joongie,,,,"  
"knpa yun ? kenapa dengan Jaejoong ?"  
"joongi, joongie hyungg,, dia di bawa sekelompok orang hyungg,,"  
"sekelompok orang ?"

"ia hyung, aku tak bisa mengejarnya,, mereka memukuli ku,, hyungg"  
"dasar bodohh,, bukan kah sudah ku peringat kan sejak awal,, dia bukan wanita baik-baik, dan terbuktikan sekarang,, pasti dia di bawa oleh sekelompok mafia dan kau , lihat dirimu,, begitu mengenaskan, apakah setelah ini kau masih membela wanita itu haahh ?"  
"yakk hyung,, aku tidaak bodoh, aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung,, dan asal hyung tau dia itu sangat berharga untuk ku hyung, lebih berharga dari apapun, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membawanya kembali,,"  
"keras kepala,, sudah lah terserah kau saja. Percuma, aku melarangmupun kau takan mendengarkan ku.  
sekarang seritakan seperti apa mereka ? aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk mencarinya,,"

"huaa,, gomawo hyung,, jeongmal gomawo,, kau memang hyung ku yang terbaik,,"  
"yaa,, dan kau dongsaeng yang tak tahu diri, cepat ceritakan.."  
Yunho pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya.  
~Normal POV end

~Jaejoong POV  
'ah,, di mana aku ?, kenapa di sini gelap ?' aku hanya membatin, ya aku tak dapat berkata karena ku rasakan mulutku seperti di plaster dan mata ku di tutup oleh kain,, badan ku pun terasa sakit, kurasa badan ku terasa sakit seperti nya aku di ikat dengan sebuah tali dan dingin nya lantai tempat ku berpijak kini kian menambah penderitaan ku saja.

'oh tuhan, dosa masalalu apa yang telah ku perbuat, sehingga siksaan yang begitu pedih yang ku rasakan sekarang'

-CEKLEK-KRIETTT-

Terdengar suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dari derap langkah yang ku dengar sepertinya mereka lebih satu orang. Entak apa yang kan mereka laku kan padaku, mereka membuka lakban di mulut ku dan membuka penutup mata ku.

Saat itu juga aku melihat sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilat semakin ku lihat keatas terlihat setelan jas mewah yang ia kenakan dan tiba-tiba dia mencengkram dagu ku dan memaksaku untuk melihat nya. Seketika itu aku tersadar bahwa pria paruhbaya yangada di hadapan ku ini adalah orang yang telah ku kenal. Ya dia adlah ajushi-ajushi tua bangka yang memaksaku melayaninya terus menerus selama selama 2 tahun terakhir dengan alasan hutang orangtuaku yang belum terbayar dan ia pun tak lupa memberikan ku bonus sebuah pukulan dan tamparan setiap kalinya.

"kau masih tampak cantik seperti biasa nya chagi,," sungguh aki jijik mendengar kata-kata nya.  
"lepas kan aku,,,,pria BRENGSEK!"  
"MWO! Siapa yang kau bilang brengsek HAHH ! aku, eoh ?"  
"menurut mu siapa ?" jawab ku dingin.  
"dasar wanita jalang !" PLAK ! sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipiku,, dan cairan merah pun mengalir dari sudut bibir ku.  
"lihatlah darah yang mengalir dari bibir mu itu semakin membuat bibirmu terlihat sexy saja hahaaaa, kau harus melayani ku malam ini,, kau harus siap chagi,," aku semakin muak dengan kata2 nya, ingin aku menginjak-injak wajah yang sangat memuakan itu.

"jangan kau brani braninya mentuh ku lagi BRENGSEK !, aku bukan sex doll mu, dan aku akan bayar semua hutang ibuku !" kata ku dengan lantang atau lebih tepat nya membentak.

"hahahaaa,, kau akan membayar semuanya dengan apa ? HAH ! untuk makan sehari-hari mu saja kau seperti kucing yang mengais-ngais tong sampah, kau akan membayar aku dengan apa ? hahahahahaaa"  
belum sempat aku membalas kata2 nya, ada seseorang yang datang dan mendobrak pintu di ruangan yang ku tempati.  
-BBRRRAAAAAKKKK-  
~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV  
"ya, hyung, kau yakin di sini tempat nya ?"

"ya, dari informasi yang ku dapat memang di sini, knpa ? kau tak percaya padaku ?"  
"bukan begitu hyung,, ini tidak seperti tempat untuk menyekap orang,, ini sih kaya hotel bintang 5,, liyat aja masa tempat mewah gini masa buat nyekap orang,,"  
"eih ? iya juga sih,, tapi sudahlah kita lihat saja kedalam"

Saat kami tengah berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong di rumah itu tiba2 aku mendengar sebuah teriakan.  
"lepas kan aku, pria BRENGSEK!"  
dan itu terdengar seperti suara boo jaeJoongieku.  
"hyung,, i, itu suara joongie hyung,, cepat !"  
-BRRRAAAAKKKK-  
"Boo !" ucap ku setelah melihat Jaejoog yang dalam keadaan terikat  
"Brengsek, apa yang lakukan padanya HAH !? Trima balasan nya"

–BBUUUGGGHHH-

sebuah tinjuan menghantam wajah nya dan dengan tangan kiriku yang mencengkram kerah bajunya dan tangan kanan kutak henti hentinya memukuli pria itu di manapun yang dapat ku jangkau, perut, pipi, hidung, dada, semuanya bahkan kini dia hanya bisa meringkuk di lantai. Baru aku hendak berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong, saat itu juga ia berteriak  
"YUUNN ! AWAS !" dan

-BUUUGGGHHHH—

Kurasa sebuah benda tumpul menghantam punggung ku.  
Dan seketika aku merasa pandangan ku menjadi gelap.

-SKIP TIME—

"boo,, boojae,,,!"ah apa yang terjadi padaku ? terakhir aku mengingat bahwa aku berada di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat Jaejoong di dalam nya yang tengah terikat dan telihat begitu tersiksa disana. Tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan ini ? tunggu sepertinya aku tau ini di mana, dinding dengan cat putih, aroma khas obat-obatan dan selang infus yang tertanam di tangan kiri ku, ah jangan lupa perban yang melilit ditanganku, juga rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh ku ini. Dan bisa kalian tebak aku dimana ? ya,, Rumah Sakit,,  
lalu jika aku disini, boojae ? bagai mana dengan dia ? apa dia baik-baik saja ? tidak sepertinya dia masih dalam bahaya aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Baru saja aku berniat untuk bagun dari posisi berbaring ku, sebuah suara langsung meng Interupsi semuanya.

"mau kemana kau ?" suara hyung manager membuat ku membatalkan niat ku untuk bangkit dari posisiku saat ini.  
"ya! Hyung, aku harus menyelamatkan Boojaeku sekarang, aku takut dia kenapa kenapa hyung, aku harus pergi,"  
"Tidak kau harus tetap disini untuk beberapa waktu, kau tau orang yang menculik Boojaejoongi mu itu bukan orang sembarangan. Kamu beruntung Cuma luka-luka begini, biasanya klalau ada yang menentang mereka langsung di habisi di tempat. Jadi kamu tau kan apa maksud ku ?" nasehat manager hyung membuatku terdiam seketika.  
"iya hyung, tapi bagaimana dengan Joongie ? aku ga mungkin kan Cuma duduk duduk santai dan hanya berpangku tangan, aku sayang dia hyung, aku ingin dia kembalki padaku,, hyung,, please bantu aku,,"  
"iya, babbo, aku tau, tapi bukan dengan caramu yang membabi buta seperti kemarin, kau mau mati di tangan mereka HAH ?"  
"tidak hyung,"  
"mangkanya, lebih baik saat ini kau diam dan, kita susun rencana terlebih dahulu,kau mengerti ?"  
"iya hyung."

Saat ini menunggu adalah keputusan yang terbaik yang dapat ku ambil, karena ku tau akan percuma akhirnya kalau aku hanya akan bertindak gegabah seperti yang sebelumnya. Hyung ku bukan bukanlahorang yang jahat, walau terkadang tindakan nya kasar dan suka berteriak, tapi dia sungguh orang yang baik. Dia sudah seperti hyung kandung ku sendiri.  
tak lama berselang, datanglah seorang dokter dengan 2 perawat yang akan memeriksa keadaan ku, dan hyung ku pun memeemutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.  
"maaf dok, saya mau tanya, boleh ?"  
"silahkan saja, selagi saya masih bisa menjawab kenapa tidak," dokter itu menjawab dengan senyum khas nya yang dapat membuat siapa saja pasti merasa tenang bila melihat senyumnya.  
"apa keadaan ku parah ? atau hanya luka-luka ringan saja ?"  
"lukamu memang tidak parah, tapi tidak juga di anggap hanya luka ringan, ada beberapa luka serius yang kamu alami, tapi sejauh ini perkembangan nya cukup baik, kalau perkembangan mu seperti ini terus dalam 5 atau 6 hari kedepan kau sudah boleh pulang."

"owh, gitu yah,, klo aku memutuskan untuk pulang dalam 3 hari kedepan apakah bisa ? aku harus menyelesaikan suatu masalah secepatnya,"  
"maaf, sepertinya tidak, fisik mu terlalu lemah untuk menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa dalam 3, 4, hari kedepan, luka di kepala dan punggung mu belum sembuh benar."  
"tapi dok, aku benar benar haru..."  
"tidak ada tapi tapian anak muda, ini semua demi kebaikan mu, kami bisa di salahkan kalau menyalahi aturan yang sudah tertera. Terlebih ini juga bisa membahayakan kesehatan mu sendiri."  
"aishh,,,, ya sudah lah,, apa boleh buat,,,"  
"ya sudah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu"  
setelah dokter dan perawat itu pergi hyung masuk kembali kedalam kamar tempat ku di rawat.  
"apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan dokter itu ? sepertinya hal yang serius,?"  
"aku tadi minta inin pulang 3 atau 4 hari lagi hyung,, tapi dokter itu melarangku katanya keadaan ku baru akan membaik setelah 5 atau 6 hari lagi,, hahhh,, meyebalkan !,, lalu bagaimana rencanamu untuk menyelamatkan Miya hyung ?"  
"sepertinya kau sudak tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ya, eoh ? baru juga 2 hari,, sudah kangen ckckck anak muda"  
"ya ! hyung,, jangan menggoda ku !"  
"aku tak menggodamu, ini kenyataan tau,, lihat lah, bahkan wajahmu memerah ? hahahaaa"  
"aisshh,, jinjja,, HYUNG!"  
ah,, benar2 hyung ku ini,, aku yakin kini wajah ku sudah semerah tomat sekarang,,  
~Yunho POV END

~Jaejoong POV

Yunho dia datang,, ya aku dari awal sudah yakin kalau dia kan datang, aku percaya dengan nya,  
dia datang dan menghabisi orang-orang di ruangan ini di bantu dengan hyung manager nya tapi...  
"YUUNNN ! AWAS !" baru saja aku hendak memperingatkan Rain, bahwa akan ada serangan dari arah belakang nya, namun sayang, aku terlambat dan Rain pun jatuh seketika,,

"Yuunn.. yuunn,,,hikksss,,, yuuun,,, lepaskan aku Brengsek !"  
percuma lagi-lagi semua usahaku melapaskan diri sia-sia, aku di seret oleh beberapa orang ke suatu tempat, dan lagi lagi aku tak tau dimana, mataku kembali di tutup.  
"yun,, maaf kan aku,, aku memang tak berguna untuk mu,, aku hanya membuat mu tersiksa, membuat mu susah karna kau terus bersamaku, aku tak mau kau seperti ini Yun, aku tak mau,, kalau begini lebih baik aku tak lagi bertemu dengan mu,, maafkan aku Yunho,," aku membatin.

Berhari-hari aku terkurung di ruangan ini. Entah apa yangterjadi di luar sana perasaanku selalu merasa tak enak,, seperti terjadi sesuatu,, tapi aku tak tau kenapa.. semakin aku berfikir,, aku semakin tak tenang.

"HEY kau, wanita jalang, apa yang kau lakukan ? melamun kah ? hahahahaaa, tak usah kau pikirkan masa depan mu lagi,, mulai besok kau akan mulai bekerja di tempat bos kami,, jadi bersiap-siap lah,, kau akan membutuhkan banyak energi untuk besok,, HAHAHAAA"  
"apa maksud mu ? HAH !?"  
"hahahaaa, tak usah kau tanya maksud ku,, kau akan tau sendiri besok,,, jadi sekarang cepatlah tidur, aku tak mau besok akan di marahi Bos, karena kau membuat pelanggan-pelanggan mu kabur nantinya,, kau PAHAM ?"  
"cih,, aku tak sudi,, "  
"hahhahaaa.. terserah kau saja JALANG! HAHAHAAA"  
-BBRRAAAAKKKK-  
lagi aku mendengar suara pintu terbanting,, ya di banting oleh pria brengsek itu tentunya,,  
ooh God,, kenapa aku harus seperti ini lagi ? aku tak ingin kembali seperti dulu,, sudah cukup penderitaan ku salama ini,, aku lelah,, lelah untuk terus bertahan,, ya,, hanya bertahan yang mampu ku lakukan,, karena aku tak mampu untuk melawan,, berbagai cara sudah ku lakukan tapi percuma, aku takan pernah bisa melawan mereka..

"haruskah aku kembali ketempat itu ? hikkss,,,, hikks,,, harus kah ? hiksss,, aku tak mau,, hikss hikss,, yunn,, tolong aku,, hikss hikss,,," ah kenapa aku harus teringat lagi dengan rain,, bukan kah aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan nya,, aku tak mau dia terlibat lagi tengan maslah ku,, tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa kini aku masih mengharap kan dia untuk datang dan benar- benar menyelamatkan ku dari tempat ini,, hanya dia yang peduli dengan ku,, dan hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan ku,,  
"yunho,,, hikss,, Yun,,," dan tak ku sadari, akupun terus menangis dan tertidur...  
-Keesokan hari-  
"CEPAT BANGUN ! mau sampai kapan kau terus tertidur HAH !? cepat bangun dan gunakan ini,,"  
"ahh,,, apa ini ?" kata ku yang masih setenga sadar

"sudah cepat kau mandi dan pakai itu semua,, jangan sampai kau membuat pelanggan mu hari ini kecewa karnamu,, mengerti !"  
~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV  
"jujur saja hyung,, apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini ? apa mereka takan curiga ?" tanya ku pada hyung managerku dengan penuh selidik.  
"kau tak yakin dengan rencana ku, eoh ?"  
"bukan begitu hyung,, hanya saja,, bukan kah mereka sudah melihat wajah kita ? bagai mana kalau mereka mengenali kita dan seperti yang kau katakan tempohari bahwa mereka takan segan-segan membunuh setiap orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka ?"

"hhaahhh,,,,, sudahlah,, sekarang kau ikuti saja semua kata-kata ku,, jangan membantah lagi,, arra ?"  
"ne, arraseo nhyung,,, huuhhh,," kataku sambil menghela nafas,,

"Sana masuk lah, kamarnya nomor 15, jangan lupa kau gunakan nama yunho,, jangan U-Know,, mereka hanya tau kalau nama mu U-know,,, ingat itu,,"  
"ne.. ne hyung,, arraseo,, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan hyung juga harus tau itu,, aishh,, menyebalkan."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan, apa yang akan ku lakukan di kamar nomor 15 itu dan di mana aku sebenarnya sekarang,, jujur saja aku pun tak tau aku ada di mana sekarang,, dan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya pun aku tak tau,, sekarang aku hanya di tugasi oleh hyung ku untuk menunggu seseorang di kamar nomer 15. Saat aku melewati beberapa koridor aku merasa aneh,, kenapa sepanjang koridor yang aku lewati hanya ada wanita saja yang hilir mudik ? dan lagi pakaian yang mereka kenakan, yang ,,eehhemm,, kaya kurang bahan, sangat-sangat minim, dan lagi ohh itu apa yang mereka lakukan disana ? oh my god,, mereka tengah berciuman dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang tak hanya diam. Ya kalian tau sendiri lah, apa yang tangan mereka lakukan tak perlu aku menjelaskan nya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku temukan juga sebuah kamar dengan bertuliskan nomor 15.  
"ah. Ini dia,, tapi ada apa ya didalam nya ?"  
seteklah ku buka ternyata kosong,, akhirnya aku putuskan untk duduk di dalam dan sesekali tiduran di ranjang yang telah di sediakan,,  
"kenapa ada ranjang dengan ukuran king size di sini ya ?dan lagi tadi yang kulihat,, apa-apaan mereka itu,, bermesraan di tempat umum,, ckckk ada-ada saja,, lebih baik aku tiduran dulu,, dai pada mati bosan disini,,"  
gumam ku sambil merebah kan diri.  
tak lama setelah itu ku dengar pintu terbuka dan ada seorang namja yang berteriak  
-KRRIIEETTT-  
"cepat masuk,, dan layani dia sampai puas, hahahaa"  
"aku tak mau brengsek,, LEPAS !"

Suara itu ? seperti suara Boojaeku,, apakah itu...  
-BLAM-

~TBC~

Thanks buat  
JungJaema, Himawari Ezuki, YuyaLoveSungmin, JungBoo, rara, Guest, de dan para silent readers, yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca tulisan ku.  
ini udah di lanjut yaaaa.. ^^  
thanks buat review nyaa  
maaf juga klo ternyata masih banyak typo-typo  
padahal mata udah merem melek, tapi tetep ajh masih ada yg kelewat,, ckckkk  
sekalian mau tanya nih sama readerdeul semua,,,  
buat anak nya mereka itu kira-kira yang panter situ siapa ya ?  
ada usul ?  
yang berkenan silahkan ungkapkan unek-unek nya di kotak review yaaaa ^^  
Thanks before ^^,V


	3. Chapter 3

cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran, OOC, OC, GS, bahasa Frontal.  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,  
"**YANG GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA OUT AJA, OK !"**

rated: M

genre: Drama, Romance (maybe) & other.

|| Previous chap ||

~Yunho POV  
"jujur saja hyung,, apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini ? apa mereka takan curiga ?" tanya ku pada hyung managerku dengan penuh selidik.  
"kau tak yakin dengan rencana ku, eoh ?"  
"bukan begitu hyung,, hanya saja,, bukan kah mereka sudah melihat wajah kita ? bagai mana kalau mereka mengenali kita dan seperti yang kau katakan tempohari bahwa mereka takan segan-segan membunuh setiap orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka ?"

"hhaahhh,,,,, sudahlah,, sekarang kau ikuti saja semua kata-kata ku,, jangan membantah lagi,, arra ?"  
"ne, arraseo nhyung,,, huuhhh,," kataku sambil menghela nafas,,

"Sana masuk lah, kamarnya nomor 15, jangan lupa kau gunakan nama yunho,, jangan U-Know,, mereka hanya tau kalau nama mu U-know,,, ingat itu,,"  
"ne.. ne hyung,, arraseo,, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan hyung juga harus tau itu,, aishh,, menyebalkan."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan, apa yang akan ku lakukan di kamar nomor 15 itu dan di mana aku sebenarnya sekarang,, jujur saja aku pun tak tau aku ada di mana sekarang,, dan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya pun aku tak tau,, sekarang aku hanya di tugasi oleh hyung ku untuk menunggu seseorang di kamar nomer 15. Saat aku melewati beberapa koridor aku merasa aneh,, kenapa sepanjang koridor yang aku lewati hanya ada wanita saja yang hilir mudik ? dan lagi pakaian yang mereka kenakan, yang ,,eehhemm,, kaya kurang bahan, sangat-sangat minim, dan lagi ohh itu apa yang mereka lakukan disana ? oh my god,, mereka tengah berciuman dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang tak hanya diam. Ya kalian tau sendiri lah, apa yang tangan mereka lakukan tak perlu aku menjelaskan nya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku temukan juga sebuah kamar dengan bertuliskan nomor 15.  
"ah. Ini dia,, tapi ada apa ya didalam nya ?"  
seteklah ku buka ternyata kosong,, akhirnya aku putuskan untk duduk di dalam dan sesekali tiduran di ranjang yang telah di sediakan,,  
"kenapa ada ranjang dengan ukuran king size di sini ya ?dan lagi tadi yang kulihat,, apa-apaan mereka itu,, bermesraan di tempat umum,, ckckk ada-ada saja,, lebih baik aku tiduran dulu,, dai pada mati bosan disini,,"  
gumam ku sambil merebah kan diri.  
tak lama setelah itu ku dengar pintu terbuka dan ada seorang namja yang berteriak  
-KRRIIEETTT-  
"cepat masuk,, dan layani dia sampai puas, hahahaa"  
"aku tak mau brengsek,, LEPAS !"

Suara itu ? seperti suara Boojaeku,, apakah itu...  
-BLAM-

|| Chap 3||

Pintu pun tertutup dan menyisakan seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang ..eerrrr... sanggat menggoda tentunya, melihat punggung nya saja sudah membuat ku horny, tapi sepertinya aku kenal dia.  
"Jae.. Boojae... ?"  
"kaauu... kau kah itu Yuun ?"  
tanya nya dengan masih memunggungi ku.  
"katakan kalau aku tak sedang bermimpi Yuunn..."  
"tidak kau tak sedang bermimpi chagi, ini aku, Yunho,Yunie bear mu."  
ku peluk tubuh nya dari belakang. Tubuh nya bergetar, menandakan kalau ia tengah menangis sekarang.

Perlahan ku hirup aroma tubuh nya, dan ku cium di bagian belakang lehernya. Sambil ku bisikan beberapa kata untuk menenangkannya.

"tenang lah chagi, ada aku disini. Kau akan bebas setelah ini, bersabarlah.."  
"sampai kapan Yun ?"

"bersabarlah takan lama lagi.."

Ku balikan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah ku.

Ku usap airmata yang jatuh di kedua pipinya dengan tangan ku, dan ku kecup pipi nya yang sedikit chubby itu.  
"maafkan aku yang tak bisa berkutik beberapa hari belakangan.."  
Jaejoong pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Ku angkat perlahan dagunya dan

-CUP-  
ku cium bibir cherry nya. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi ciuman yang bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Ku raih tengkuknya dan kutahan dengan tangan kanan ku dan ku gigit sedikit bibirnya agar memberikan akses untukku lebih meng eksplor semua yang ada di gua hangat milik nya dan lama kelamaan bunyi decakan pun memenuhi ruangan.

"Yuuunnnhhhh,,,,, nngggghhhhh" desah nya di sela-sela ciuman kami

Kurasakan tangan nya pun tengah menjabak-jambak rambutku, dan tangan satunya mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja yang ku pakai.  
Ku hentikan semua kegiatan kami saat kebutuhan pasokan udara tak bisa terbendung lagi.  
Kulihat wajah nya memerah 'sangat cantikk' batin ku.  
Tak tahan melihat ekspresinya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan saliva yang masih berantakan, kuu kecup lagi bibir nya dan tak lama ku alihkan kecupan ku pada leher jenjangnya. Bebrapa kiss mark buatan ku tercipta di sana bagai lukisan abstrak yang indah, juga sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah miliku. Dan tak lupa buterfly kiss pun tak lupa ku berikan di tubuhnya, tubuh nya benar-benar candu bagi ku.

"hmmm,,,ahh,, yuunhh,, aahhh,,,"  
"teruslah mendesah chagiya,,,, desahan mu sangat indah,,"

~Yunho POV end

~normal POV

Sebuah ciuman yang sederhana itu pun semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang begitu mesra, dan entah sejak kapan kini tubuh mereka sudah berbaring di ranjang.

Dengan posisi Yunho yang berada di atas Jaejoong, sesaat mereka berpandangan intens, saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, di usapnya dengan sayang pipi kiri Boojaenya,  
"kau tetap cantik, chagiya..." ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri asyik menik mati perlakuan Yunho sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher pria itu.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong semakin Intens, seolah meminta izin untuk melakukan yang lebih padanya, dan hanya di jawab anggukan kecil malu dari Jaejoong.

Setelah melihat reaksi Jaejoong, dengan sangat lembut Yunho mengecup setiap bagian dari wajah nya, kening, mata, pipi, idung dan berhentidi bibir cherry nya, ia melumat bibir itu dengan lembut ia menjilat bibir itu sesekali,

Desahan Jaejoong kian terdengar, saat lidah Yunho menyusup kedalam mulutnya,

"aahhnnhh,," dan Jaejoong pun memberikan aksesnya kepada Yunho.

Kini ciuman nya beralih pada leher jenjang milik Jaejoong, memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di sana,,

"eeehhhmmmmhhh" desahan Jaejoong kembali tak tertahan dari bibir cherrynya, saat Yunho menghisap leher nya, dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan –lagi— di sana.

Selagi bibirnya sik menjamah leher jenjang itu, tangan nya pun tak tingggal diam, dia buka perlahan-lahan resleting gaun yang Jaejoong kenakan, dengan sekali tarik lepas lah gaun itu dari sang pemakai, yang hanya menyisakan Bra dan Cd nya saja,

Ciuman nya pun kini mulai beralih menuju kebawah, semakin lama semakin kebawah dan,,  
"aaaahhhh,,,, mmmmhhhh,,, yyuuun,aahhh,,, beaarhhh,,,mmhhh" kembali terdengar desahan desahan dari kamar itu.

Semakin lama semakin keras desahan yang terdengar dari kamar bernomor 15 itu, ya kalian bayangkan saja sendiri, apa yang tengah terjadi di antara meka.  
/ udah ah, ga usah gangguin yundad,, lagi asik-asikan sama Jaemom juga. Ganggu mulu kalian nih/  
(bilang ajh dah gak kuat nulisnya. Hahaaa)

/lanjut ah/

Dan mereka pun mencapai orgasme nya, di pandanggi lekat lekat wajah Jaejoong, dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir menawan milik Yunho itu,,  
"gomawo chagi,"

Dan

-CUP—

Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan lagi pada nya. Hanya sebuah kecupan. karena terdengar suara gaduh dari luar,seperti suara teriakan dan orang marah-marah, entah apa yang terjadi.

Mereka pun membenahi diri mereka masing-masing, memunguti dan memakai kempali semjua pakaian dan semua perlengkapan yang tadi berserakan di lantai kamar. Setelah mereka selesai berbenah diri, Yunho menahan Jaejoong untuk tidak keluar dari kamar dan menyuruhnya duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan duduk brhadapan.

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan denngan mu, duduklah di sini dulu.."  
"tapi Yun, di luar ada ribut2, aku mau mengecek ada apa di luar sana,"

"shuut... jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan,"  
"memang ada apa ?"  
"kau mau tau ? hmm ?"

"ada apa Yun ? sekarang bukan waktu nya bercanda..."  
"eehhmm, kemarilah. akan ku bisikan sesuatu,,"  
Yunho pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, tapi, alih-alih membisikan sesuatu, Yunho malah mengulum lembut daun telinga Jaejoong.

Dan dengan ekspresi antara kaget dan menikmati, Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan desahan nya,,  
"aahhh,, Yunhh.. hentikan,, nnnnhhhhh,,,"

"mendesah lah lagi, aku menyukainya,"

"aku bilang henti-"

-BBBRRRAAAAKKK-

Belum sempat selesai ia mengucapkan kata-kata nya, pintu kamar itu pun di dobrak secara paksa,

Dan dari balik pintu terlihat 4 orang polosi berpakaian lengkap, tengah melihat mereka yang ––eeerrrgggg––

dalam posisi yang hanya layak mereka nikmati berdua.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERGERAK !"  
seru polisi itu, ia masuk dan di susul oleh ke 3 teman nya

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?"

"apa kami salah menyewa tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang ? ayo lah rumah ku jauh dari sini, dan aku sudah tak mau lagi menunggu untuk bersama dengan istri ku, ya akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menyewa tempat ini." Jawab Yunho dengan santai, seolah tak berdosa.  
"bisa berikan kartu tanda pengenal dan bukti bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang sah ?"

"Yun,, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Jaejoong yang wajah nya sedikit pucat karena di introgasi oleh polisi-polisi tersebut,

"ini kartu identitas saya dan isrtri saya, dan ini surat pernikahan kami, bagai mana ?"

Ucap Yunho degan lancar dan sangat meyakinkan,

"kalau begitu silah kan kalian meninggalkan tempat ini dan ini surat-surat kalian,"  
"trimakasih, kalau begitu kami akan pergi."

Yunho tak henti hentinya mengukir senyum di wajah tampan nya berbera dengan Jaejoong, yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia pun merasa bahagia karena bisa terbebas dari mavia-mavia yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

~normal POV end

~Jaejoong POV

Apa yang tadi dia bilang, ISTRI ? yang benar saja, bagai mana ini kalau kami tertangkap, dan ah, apa yang sekarang harus akulakukan,,

"kalau begitu silah kan kalian meninggalkan tempat ini dan ini surat-sutrat kalian,"  
"trimakasih, kalau begitu kami akan pergi."

What ? jadi petugas itu membebaskan ku dan Yunho ?

Dan surat pernikahan itu di kembalikan lagi kepada Yunho ? tapi tunggu, kenapa kartu identitas ku ada padnya ?  
atau jangan-jangan ?  
"kamu kenapa chagi ?" tanya nya ketika kami sampai di dalam mobil

"merasa bingung eoh ? kenapa kartu identitas mu ada padaku dan kenapa aku bisa memiliki surat pernikahan kita ?"  
apa lagi ini ? kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku ? apa selama ini diam-diam dia juga tau apa yang aku pikirkan ?

"kau meninggalkan kartu identitas mu di hotel tempat kita menginap, dan ini semua adalah rencana yang telah kami persiapkan chagi,,"  
"ma..maksud mu ?"

"Kau tau setelah kejadian hari itu, aku di rawat di rumah sakit, dokter memperkirakan kalau lukaku akan kembali pulih dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, namun ternyata prediksi mereka salah dan aku sembuh denga cepat, setelah sembuh aku memutuskan untuk kembali beberapa hari di korea. Aku dan hyung manager menyusun rencana untuk membebaskan mu dari mavia-mavia itu, dan satu-satu nya hal yang aku pikirkan adalah kartu identitas mu yang kau tinggalkan. Hyung menyarankan untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kita dan mendatangi tempat prostitusi itu. Hahh, tak ku sangka, aku akan menikmati masa bulan maduku di tempat seperti itu..."  
"apa kau bilang ? bulan madu ? YAA,, apakau pikir aku mau menikah dengan mu ?dengan cara seperti ini pula"

"kau tak menyetujuinya ? a-apa kau tak mencintai ku ? aku pikir kau...?"

"aku menolak semua caramu, puas kau ?"  
~Jaejoong POV end

~Yunho POV

"apa kau bilang ? bulan madu ? YAA,, apakau pikir aku mau menikah dengan mu ?dengan cara seperti ini pula"

Apa maksud dari perkataan nya ? bukan kah dia mencintai ku ? lau kenapa dia bicara seperti itu

"kau tak menyetujuinya ? a-apa kau tak mencintai ku ? aku pikir kau...?" tanya ku ragu.

"AKU TAK MENYUKAI SEMUA CARAMU, PUAS KAU ?"  
-JJEEEDDDUUAAAARRR-

Bagai tersambar sebuah petir, aku tak tau apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan, aku diam membatu,  
kulihat dia memalingkan wajah nya dari ku, apa dia benar benar marah,  
haaaahh apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ?

-CUP-

kurasakan sebuah bibir mengecup pipi ku,

"boo,, kauu... "

"hahahahaaaa... mianhae, aku hanya pura-pura tadi, dan gomawo atas semuanya. Aku menyuaki semua cara mu,, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae chagi, dont leave me, and please just stay with me,"

"nado chagiya, nado saranghae I'll never let you go, I'll stay in your side,"

Dan kami hanya bisa berpelukan sepanjang jalan menuju bandara,

Ya BANDARA, hati ini aku akan membawa Boojaeku pergi dari tempat ini, tempat yang selalu memberikan kenangan buruk.

Kami akan mencoba memulai hidup baru kami di Korea. Dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

At KOREA

"nngghh,, morning chagiya,,"

"morning, cepatlah bangun hari sudah hampir siang, apa hari ini kau akan seharian di rumah lagi ?"

"ish kau ini,, apa aku tak bisa mendapat morning kiss ku dulu ? kenapa kau selalu marah2 di pagi hari chagiya ?"  
-cup—

Hanya kecupan kilat yang ku dapat, aishh dia kenapa sih ? aneh sekali dia pagi ini, huhh ada-ada saja.

Baru saja aku hendak bangun untuk menuju kamar mandi, hanphone ku berdering,,  
"yeoboseo ?,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ahh ne,, kenapa ?,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, oh baiklah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ya,,"

-PIP-

ku matikan sambungan telfonku.  
"chagiya,, hari ini kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat, kau bersiap-siap lah 1 jam lagi kita brangkat"  
"memang nya mau kemana ?"  
"bersiap-siap saja dulu, nanti aku ceritakan."

"huuhh,, yasudah,,"

~Yunho POV end

~Jaejoong POV

Pagi-pagi seperti ini dia mau mengajak ku kemana ya ?

Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? hahh terserah lah. Dari pada aku bosan menunggu, lebih baik aku nonton tv saja dlu.  
"knpa acaranya infotaiment semua sih ? pagi-pagi sudah bergosip,"

Saat aku tengah mengganti-ganti chanel TV, tiba-tiba aku membaca sebuah headline, yang bertuliskan

"Model Papan Atas Menikah dengan Seorang **PELACUR**"

seperti itulah penulisan headline nya, dan lebih di tekankan pada kata **"PELACUR"**

Aku penasaran, siapa sih aritis itu, sampai bisa-bisanya diamenikah dengan seorang pelacur. hhhmmm ada-ada saja,

"WWHHAAATT ?"ake melonjak kaget hampir saat itu aku jatuhkan gelas minuman yang ku pegang,  
bukan karna seseorang yang mengagetkan ku dari belakang tetapi, apa maksud nya ? di sana jelas-jelas terpampang wajah Yunho, dengan "AKU ?" what the h*ll,, apa ini maksudnya ?  
ya aku akui, beberapa hari yang lalu statusku memang seorng PELACUR, tetapi semenjak Yunho membawaku ke sini semuanya telah berubah, aku bukan lagi PELACUR seperti yang mereka kira. Dan, tunggu, bukan kah yang menikah demngan pelacur itu MODEL PAPAN ATAS ?  
kalau pelacur itu Aku, maka model itu ?

"YUNIIEE BEEAARRR!"

"iyaa,, ada apa chagiya ? aku baru selesai mandi, kau tak lihat ?"  
"apa maksud dari berita itu ?"

Tunjukku ke ke arah TV yang tengah menyiarkan berita tentang kami.

"owhh, itu,, ya maka dari itu aku mengajakmu menghadiri converensi pers,, kau mau kan ?"

"jadi slama ini kau membohopngiku ? iya ?"

"bohong apa sih ? aku tak pernah bohongimu chagi,,"  
"lalu apa maksud dari MODEL PAPAN ATAS itu hah ? jawab ?"  
"tenanglah dulu, kalau tetntang masalah itu, aku bukan bermaksud bohangimu, tapi aku hanya belum sempat menceritakan nya chagi,, jangan marah dong,, ya, yaa yaa"  
"terserah..."

Aku pun lebih memilih meninggalkan kamar.

Jadi slama ini aku bersama seorang publik figur ? hahh, apa yang tlah ku lakukan ?

Aku hanya duduk terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Yunho datang dan mengajak ku pergi ke sebuah cafe, dimana di dalam cafe itu, sudah banyak wartawan dari berbagai media,  
"huhh,, apa-apaan mereka, pagi-pagi begini sudah merepotkan" keluh ku yang hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman kecil Yunho.

"namanya juga dunia hiburan, cepat atau lambat kau pun akan terbiasa, bersabarlah,,"  
"hhmmm, iyaa iyaa"

Apa yang nanti harus ku katakan pada media ?

Bahkan Yunho pun tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku,, harus bagai mana ini ?

Proses wawan cara pun di mulai, seorang wartwan bertanya

"U-Know, tolong ceritakan bagai mana anda bisa bertemu dan mengenal istri anda yang notabene nya adalah seorang eehhhmmm yaa, seperti itu,,"  
bicara apa dia ? seenaknya saja,

"dia adalah Jaejoong, Jung Jaejoong, aku mengenalnya 20 tahun yang lalu, di saat hujan deras,,"

:: flash back ON ::

"hikss... hikksss... appaaa.. hikss... eomma..."  
"kenapa kamu menangis ?"

"ap.. appa ku meningg.. hhgaall hiikss hiikkss"  
"lalu eomma mu ?"

"eomma pergi dengan ajushi-ajishi yang memberinya uang,, hiikss.. hiikss"  
"ya sudah, jangan menagis, appa mu pasti tidak suka kalau melihat mu menangis,, sudah ya,,," anak itu pun mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jari kecil nya.  
"eomma jahat,, kenapa eomma pergi saat appa sakit,, eomma jahat,, eomma gak sayang joongi,, eomma juga ga sayang sama appa.."  
"sshhuutt,, gaboleh ngomong kaya gitu,, dia kan eomma mu juga, orang yang melahir kan kamu,"  
dan aku berhaenti menangis saat itu.  
"nama ku joongie, kim Jaejoong, eomma ku orang jepang, dan appa orang korea, dan nama mu ? gimana kalau kamu aku panggil bear, karena kamu seperti boneka beruang ku yang hangat yang selalu ku peluk saat aku sedih"  
"kedengaran nya cukup bagus, yunie bear ok juga. Ya sudah kau boleh memangiil ku dengan sebutan itu."  
"yuniee... aku kedinginan"  
"kemarilah, aku akan menghangat kan mu"

::flashback end::

"Seperti itulah awal pertemuan ku dengan Jaejoong, dan setelah pertemuan ku hari itu dengan Jaejoong aku tak lagi bertemu dengan nya, yang ku dengar dia sudah pergi bersama ibunya ke Jepang, dan tingal disana. Itu lah kisah pertemuan ku dengan Jung Jaejoong, istri ku"  
"lalu,, bagai mana anda bisa bertemu kembali dengan nya?"

"well,, mudah saja ku jawab,, aku bertemu dengan nya karena HUJAN, hujan yang membawaku bertemu lagi dengan nya, Hujan yang menyatukan kami dan hujan pula lah yang memberikan kebahagiaan pada kami,,"  
"jadi anda bertemu lagi dengan nya saat sedang hujan begitu ?"  
"ya,,, seperti itulah,,,"  
"lalu bagai mana dengan status nya yang mengatakan kalau dia bukan wanita pada umum nya ?"

"Pelacur maksud kalian ?,,, hahhaaaa,, kalia salah,, dia bukan pelacur seperti yang kalain pikirkan,, dia di paksa melakukan itu oleh ayah tirinya, karena ibunya dulu sebelum meninggal memiliki banyak hutang dan tak mampu membayar,, sehingga ayah tirinya berbuat demikian, jadi semua itu bukan kemauan nya dan JANGAN ungkit-ungkit kembali masalah itu, atau kalain sendiri yang akan menerima akibat nya,, mengerti ?"  
Semua orang di sana pun mengangguk, entah mereka menuruti apa kata Yunie, atau mereka hanya cari aman saja, entah lah, aku tak mau perduli, bagiku Yuniebearku hari ini sungguh sangat mempesona, dia membelaku mati-matian di tengah banyak orang ini, sepertinya aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya,,  
"baiklah, akurasa semuanya cukup sampai disini saja, aku ada urusan lagi, trimakasih semua. Saya pamit, bye,,"  
dan Yunie pun pergi dengan menggandeng tangan ku.

Benar benar hari yang indah.

Trimaksih tuhan kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku, aku harap kebahagiaan ini akan selamanya ada pada diriku dan orang-orang di sekitar ku. Entah apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan, kurasa semuanya begitu indah, sampai-sampai sebelumnya aku pun tak berani memimpikan hal semacam ini,, trimaksah tuhan...

::/::

END

::/::

::/::

::/::

EPILOG

::/::

5 tahun sudah kini usia penikahanku dengan Jung Yunho, suamiku tercinta beribu-ribu kebahagiaan pun tercipta. Semenjak kehadiran anak ku dan Yunie yang terlahir di usia pernikahan ku yang menginjak 1 tahun,, Jung Jaeyun, adalah nama anak ku dengan Yuniebear, dia anak perempuan yang begitu cantik.

Matanya , hidung dan rambutnya sangat mirip seperti ku, tapi sisanya tentusana seperti ayah nya.  
Bahkan kalau tidak di perhatikan secara baik-baik, takan ada yang percaya bahwa dia anak ku. Dia terlalu berbeda dengan ku, dia sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Bahkan sifat merekapun sama, huhh,, ayah macam apa dia, tak memberiku sedikit tempat agar sessuatu dariku juga ada di diri Jaeyun.  
Tapi bagai manapun jujga aku dangat menyayangi keluarga kecil ku,  
"eomma,, eomma,, hali (hari) ini kita jadi kan jemput appa di bandala (bandara) ?"  
celoteh anak usia 4 tahun yang kini duduk di pangkuan ku.  
"iya sayang,, hari ini kan appa pulang dari paris, Jaeyun sudah kangen eoh, sama appa ?"

Kucubit pipinya dengan sayang.

"ia eomma,, kenapa appa lama cekali di cana ? yunie kan kangen cama appa,,"

Dia semakin lucu dengan suara cadel nya, membuat ku semakin gemas saja.  
"sabar ya chagi,, sebentar lagi kita akanjemput appa,, ayo,, kita berangkat,,"  
"aayoooo,,,"

At airport,,

"chagi,, liat itu appa,, appa sudah datang,,"  
dan Jaeyun pun menengok ke arah yang ku tunjuk, dan ia langsung bergegas lari dan memeluk appa nya,

"appa,, yunie kangen appa,,"

"ooouuwww,,,, appa juga kangen sama yunie,, yunie tidak nakal kan selama appa pergi ?"

"tidak appa,, Yunie tidak nakal,, malah kemalin yunie bantu eomma buat silam-silam (siram-siram) tanaman di taman belakang,, bunganya cantik-cantik,, nanti Yunie petik buat appa, ne ?"

"iya sayang,, ayo kita pulang sekarang,,"

Dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat moment duoble yunie itu,, kebahagiaan ku begitu lengkap sekarang. Ah,, ada 1 lagi, aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk menyambut kepulangan suami ku ini.  
Sesampainya di mobil aku membisikan sesuatu di telinga nya.  
"yun,, aku eehhmmm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,,"

"bicara apa chagiya ? hhmm,,, bicara saja ?"

"a,, aku,, hamil lagi,,"

"...?..."

::/::

Real END

::/::

Thanks buat  
JungJaema, Himawari Ezuki, YuyaLoveSungmin, JungBoo, rara, ajid yjs, yesicayunjae, Choi Eun Seob, Guest, de dan para silent readers, yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca tulisan ku.  
Ini memang Remak dari ff "Hujan (1), Badai (2), dan Pelangi (3)" yang aku publis di Facebook, dengan charakter Rain dan Miya. FF request-an temen ku, dan aku remake di sini.

Maaf juga kali dalam pemilihan bahasanya aku kurang pinter, dan masih berantakan dalam penulisan nya.  
Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngingetin aku di mana letak kesalahan ku, (maklum keseringan khilaf).

Akhirnya EDN juga nih FF, kemaren2 kemaren gak pernah bisa END, mentok di Ending, masih bingung nentuin nya, dan gak mau terlalu memaksakan, takutnya malah gak sesuai keinginan.

Akhir kata  
REVIEW dong...  
*Bow *wink wink*


End file.
